1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bearing adjuster in particular able to adjust its' diameter as so to coordinate with bearings in different sizes so that the pounding force can be consistently distributed to the bearings when the bearings are impacted to install and which is very stable and convenient in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a bearing is mainly installed into a portion of an implement or an object and then the bearing is pounded by a hammer as so to push the bearing into the implement or object. However, the conventional way of installing the bearing has the shortcoming which the pounding force is applied inconsistently. That is all because the hammer pounds the bearing at different portions for multiple numbers of times and subjected to different pounding forces which will cause the imbalance installation of the bearing. In addition, a bearing adjuster set 7 capable of consistently distributing pounding forces is provided. As shown on FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, the bearing adjuster set 7 is provided with a grip 70 and at least one positioning press block 72 having a fixed diameter. A joint rod 71 is protruded at an end of the grip 70. The positioning press block 72 is joined with the grip 70, and is provided with a first abutting portion 720, a first hold-down edge 721, a second abutting portion 722 and a second hold-down edge 723. A joint piece 73 is joined with the grip 70. By abutting the abutting portion 720 or 722 and the hold-down edge 721 or 723 of the positioning press block 72 against an internal end edge and a top edge of an axle hole of the bearing, the force can be applied consistently while impacting on the bearing adjuster. Hence, the bearing can be assembled in position in a perforation of the implement or the object stably and rapidly. However, the positioning press block 72 of the prior art bearing adjuster set 7 is a fixed size. As a result, when a bearing is installed, a positioning press block 72 with an identical diameter to the bearing must be used so as to stably install the bearing. Therefore, when installing plural bearings in different sizes, the aforesaid bearing adjuster set must have positioning press blocks 72 with the identical diameters to the bearings in different sizes. This is much inconvenient in use. Moreover, if the aforesaid bearing adjuster set is used to install many bearings in different sizes, it is particularly inconvenient to prepare the necessary tools and replace the positioning press blocks 72 with different diameters.